Mi hermana
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Este fic fue realizado para el reto "primer día" del foro "amor de tercera generación." Cuenta un poco sobre el primer día de clases de Dominique Weasley


Estos personajes son de J. Rowling. Yo solo los tomé prestados, salvo por la Saktí que se me ocurrió en el momento.

Este fic fue escrito par el reto especial "primer día" del foro "amor de tercera generación"

"Ser la hija del medio tiene todas las desventajas" pensaba Dominique mientras se despertaba. La noche anterior había llegado, finalmente, a Hogwarts y se sentía incomoda por culpa de sus hermanos, de su familia. Su primo Fred también había ingresado a su primer año en el colegio y, si bien habían cursado juntos en la primaria Muggle hasta entonces, ahora se juntaba con un grupo de niños que conoció en el tren dejándola de lado, incluso a pesar de que ambos estaban en Gryffindor. En ese momento de reflexión una compañera de habitación la llamó.

_ Nikky, ya levántate a desayunar, tenemos que ir a clase de encantamientos.

_ ya voy, Sakti- le respondió de mala manera a la pequeña Sakti Bindú, hija de una amiga de su familia, Parvati Patil.

Mientras se vestía y bajaba a desayunar, la pequeña de cabellos rubio rojizo, seguía pensando. Había heredado la rebeldía Weasley, no como sus hermanos, elegantes y refinados DeLacour

_ Tori esto, Lou aquello- deía para si misma- y Nikky nada. Ella y su perfecto cabello largo y rubio, El y sus profundos ojos azules, yo no soy menos que ellos por tener los ojos color café, o el cabello corto y desmechado, o por tener algunas pecas mas.

Luego de desayunar y recibir unas cartas junto con Fred que traían noticias de sus padres y felicitaciones por ser leones, Dominique se dirigió a su clase de encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick entró enseguida y preguntó a los alumnos si alguno tenía hermanos en el colegio. Varios alumnos levantaron sus manos, incluyendo a Nikky.

_ Oh! Una Weasley, debo suponer, espero que sea tan aplicada como su hermana.

Era el colmo, todo el día lo mismo, clase a clase todos los profesores la comparaban con Victoire, los alumnos le pedían que les presentaran a su hermana, incluso cuando se cruzó con Tori por los pasillos esta le espetó que estaba muy sola, que ella a su edad ya había hecho muchos amigos. Dominique ya no lo soportaba mas, ella no era Victoire, ella no era solo una hermana, una hija, una prima. Ella era Dominique Weasley.

_ Mis padres siempre están elogiando a la presumida de Tori- decía por lo bajo- o alabando las tonterías que Louis hace. Nunca se percatan de mí, nunca se dan por enterados de mi existencia. "Lo siento, hija, es que tu hermana es la mayor y por eso reclama atención. Es que tu hermano es muy pequeño aun y hay que atenderlo mas"- ironizó- acaso tengo la culpa de haber nacido cuando nací? Odio ser la hija del medio. Roxy, Fred, Mo y Lucy deben estar muy cómodos siendo solo dos.

Entonces la joven weasley escucho como unas niñas de Reavenclaw murmuraban

_ Tori Weasley? Si, es una pesada, todos los chicos están ciegos por no ver lo patética que es.

_ Se cree gran cosa porque es mitad francesa, además es la mascota de los profesores.

Todas ustedes!- Gritó de pronto Nikky- quien les dio permiso de hablar así sobre mi hermana?

_ Si hasta su hermanita es patética- comentaron las otras niñas.

Dominique comenzó a golpearlas hasta que las redujo en el suelo y entonces alguien habló detrás de ella, una voz conocida.

_ Bien hecho, Nick- dijo el joven Teddy Lupin de cuarto año de Hufflepuff, quien además, era el novio de su hermana.- salgamos rápido de aquí antes de que los profesores nos vean.

Corrieron un momento hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde podrían hablar, muy despacio, pero al menos a solas.

_ Eso explica porque Tori te adora con tal devoción.

_ Adorarme? No me hagas reír, ella solo me ve como un estorbo que le roba la poca atención que mis padres me prestan.

_ Claro que no es así. Ella es tu hermana mayor, te ama, pelearía por ti como tú lo hiciste por ella hoy. Aunque no lo veas el lazo que existe entre hermanas es más fuerte que nada más, por no decir, que cuando salimos por los terrenos los fines de semana, o en vacaciones, ella solo sabe contar las maravillosas cosas que su hermanita hace.

_ Te refieres… Tori de verdad..?

Luego de su última clase, justo antes de cenar, la Gryffindor se quedó esperando en la entrada de la torre de reavenclaw hasta que su hermana salió entonces la abrazó con fuerza y corrió alegremente hasta el comedor. Claramente había aprendido más en el primer día de clases que en los últimos once años de su vida. Había aprendido que su hermana era también su amiga.


End file.
